The Ritual of Trees
The Ritual of Trees is a one of the quests in the main questline of needed to complete the quest "The Skaal Test of Loyalty." Background As part of the main quest, "The Skaal Test of Loyalty," this quest requires the Nerevarine to find and activate the Tree Stone, with the help of The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer and the map. The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer This is the extract of the book The Story of Aevar Stone-Singer that is relevant to this quest: Aevar's strength had returned, so he traveled on to the Tree Stone, though the Good Beast did not follow him. When he arrived, the All-Father spoke to him. "The First Trees are gone, and must be replanted. Find the seed and plant the First Tree." Aevar traveled again through the Hirstaang Forest, searching for the seeds of the First Tree, but he could find none. Then he spoke to the Tree Spirits, the living trees. They told him that the seeds had been stolen by one of the Falmer (for they are the servants of the Adversary), and this Falmer was hiding them deep in the forest, so that none would ever find them. Aevar traveled to the deepest part of the forest, and there he found the evil Falmer, surrounded by the Lesser Tree Spirits. Aevar could see that the Spirits were in his thrall, that he had used the magic of the Seeds and spoken their secret name. Aevar knew he could not stand against such a force, and that he must retrieve the seeds in secret. Aevar reached into his pouch and drew out his flint. Gathering leaves, he started a small fire outside the clearing where the Falmer and the ensorcelled Spirits milled. All the Skaal know the Spirits' hatred of fires, for the fires ravage the trees they serve. At once, the Nature of the Spirits took hold, and they rushed to quell the flames. During the commotion, Aevar snuck behind the Falmer and snatched the pouch of Seeds, stealing away before the evil being knew they were gone. When Aevar returned to the Tree Stone, he planted the tree in the ground, and the All-Maker spoke to him. "The Gift of Trees is restored. Once again, the Trees and Plants will bloom and grow, and provide nourishment and shade." Objectives *Activate the Tree Stone *Defeat the Riekling *Retrieve the Strange Seeds from its corpse *Plant the seed *Activate the Tree Stone once more Walkthrough The Tree Stone The Tree Stone is a dark grey and tall pillar and it can be found in the center of Solstheim, north of Brodir Grove. After activating the stone, the Nerevarine receives a message, "The First Trees are gone. Travel east and find the one who has stolen the Seeds. Beware--he who has the seeds, controls the trees. Plant the First anew." They must, now, travel east and find the culprit, who has stolen the seeds. The riekling and the spriggans :Note: It is possible to run/sneak with a Chameleon spell and kill the Riekling. Then promptly retrieve the seeds from his corpse. This will turn the spriggans non-hostile, thus avoiding a long battle. Just east of the stone should be a Riekling surrounded by five Spriggans. They will attack the Nerevarine. Spriggans have a natural ability to die three times, thus they must, each, be killed three times. This may become a relatively challenging battle. Once the Riekling has been killed, the Strange Seeds may be retrieved from its corpse. The Spriggans won't attack anyone who is holding the Strange Seeds. Restoring the Tree Stone After returning to the Tree Stone, the Nerevarine will receive instrctions to plant the seed not far from the stone. There, some stones can be seen, just left of the Tree Stone, between these stones there is a patch of fertile soil, this is where the seeds must be planted. The Nerevarine may return to the stone and activate it to complete this quest. Journal fr:Le rituel des arbres ru:Обряд Деревьев